Brawl VS Anime!
by Ja-chan19
Summary: A mysterious adventure for all of the characters from Brawl! Mario and his friends meet the crossovers people that come from Anime! Might be spoiled somewhere in any chapter from any anime series. Chapter 05 is up! Please review those chapters for me? n.n
1. Chapter 01

_Mind you, the title of each chapter is actually itself as a title, not the one that sound like "quotation" or "asking a question to you"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own WII which mean no "Super Smash Bros: Brawl", but I do check images of characters that are included.__  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Not really nice to introduction, is it?

Mario, with his brother Luigi and their friend pet Yoshi, are walking down on the street as they are taking a relief for a day…or not? The sky is turning into darker purple with a lot of lightning as they look up at it like they know there is something wrong. Peach, a princess in the castle, looked at it as well. Suddenly, each of them is teleporting somehow.

At the stage that look like a giant Final Destination but no floating platform, a lot of characters that come from Brawl appears at that arena by teleport. They all are wondering who did this to them while they are mumbling each other. Suddenly, there is a hard lightning strike against the corner to get all attentions of their. It nearly blind all of them as they stepped back to stay away from it. Once they all have been fixed with their sight, they see the new giant platform in front of this platform they stand on. They are looking each other as wonder why a stage would have be that kind of widest platform like that but that is not all as they thought, there are more new people they never met before lands at the new platform. Those new people look like they come from several of anime characters.

Mario stepped few steps to take a little close look at them and deciding to ask who they are but sadly, he didn't get that chance because both giant platforms are rotating like an opening egg into the pan as they all are falling down into the black hole. It sucks all of the characters who can hover longer, like Kirby.

In the next stage where Mario alone landed at from out of the black hole appear in the sky, the stage look like a homemade town that made of woods. He is wondering where he is in as he never been in that place before. He starts walks around to find out what kind of place he is in and find the others, he hopes. Suddenly, a kunai just stabbed at his shoe but missed to stab his foot inside. He got surprised from that and looks at the direction the handle pointed and it's a young boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, with a black headband that have a flat metal plate on it, on his forehead, his clothes are nothing but orange and black jacket and orange pants. He jumps off from the roof of ramen shop and lands on the floor in front of Mario. That boy start introduces Mario himself with pointing his finger at Mario.

"Mario, I am Naruto and I will be the next hokage. Believe it!"

Mario just pulled the kunai off his shoe while listen the introduction. He does not know about that person Naruto that much because he is not in anything he knew so farther, included the trophies.

"Naruto? Where am I?"

"This is the Hidden Leaf Village. Wait; are you illegal to enter here?! Invader!"

"No, w-!" It was too late for Mario to halt the hotheaded Naruto as Naruto begins attack Mario to cut his chat to end for the beginning of the fight…

What is all of this meaning? Teleported to meet those "new" people on the other platform and Mario just landed in the Hidden Leaf village to be attacked by Naruto at that rate? What is going on as Mario asked in his mind? Will Mario accept the fight against Naruto without be friendly? Will Mario able to find the friends to recover back to be together? Let's see what happened to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 02

_Author – Thank you so much to continue read my story as I was hoping this story gets very interesting to you. If I were correct, you shall already know that SSBB would be versus against some anime characters with a lot of mysterious things that is happening as the unanswered questions from the previous chapter. Please review this and if you wish to have me continue write more chapters of this for you. You might need bookmark this story to come back quick than do the long way. Once again, thank you for continue read this story of mine._

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything, I only just write a fan-fiction of any series as everyone does it. Get it?  
_

* * *

In the previous chapter, Mario and few of his friends were about to have a nice relief day but suddenly, they included the one they fought before are teleported at the big Final Destination stage to meet the lot of strange characters they faced. With no chance for Mario to ask who they are, they all were sucked into the black hole and have been ambushed against Mario alone by a young boy Naruto at Hidden Leaf Village.

So the story goes…

Chapter 2 – Mario's first battle against the ninja Naruto!

Naruto starts with a fist against Mario's face as Mario got knocked but he feel like it's same as the one he fought with all of his friends before, so he know it should be same as before, he starts to fight back against Naruto as he have no choice. He goes with a smash fist against Naruto to push him back to buy Mario a little time to warm up fast.

"Not bad for an invader!" Naruto smirked as he stood up. "Clone Jutsu!" He signaled his hands once as the hand seal of clone jutsu, the two fingers of each hand hold a cross. He cloned five of himself beside him.

"Whoa… He can do it?" Mario never had any opponent that can clones he fought before except the races that was looking like purple virtual clones that were copied of each fighter's both looks and moves, but to this person Naruto, he is a REAL person.

Some Naruto clones are jumping toward against Mario at same time as Mario can't handle to defend himself from the numbers of those clones. He decides to throw some fireball against the closest Naruto clone to hit but somehow, that clone disappeared after hit. It gives Mario an idea of defensive as an offensive for him. He continues to throw each fireball against those clones that is attacking at Mario and they disappeared. Mario starts to dash toward the rest of Naruto to start damage the real Naruto and win the battle but he have to tell which one is the real Naruto because there are two more clones and the real Naruto which mean there are three Naruto.

"You have a same technique of Sasuke? It can't be!" Naruto yelled as he saw what Mario did with a fireball but it is not the exact same way as Sasuke did.

One of two clones starts dash against Mario, dash versus dash, but Mario surprised that clone as he jumped over the dashing clone because he spotted the one who just spoke. He throws another fireball at that real Naruto but the second clone got in to block the fireball to protect the real Naruto. That clone disappeared. Naruto didn't know how smart this Mario is if he thinks Mario is not a ninja. Meanwhile the real Naruto just start to think about Mario, Mario grabs the last clone and gives that clone a small twist to release his one of throw techniques. He threw the clone toward at Naruto because Mario is in between of those Naruto. The real Naruto just ducked as let the clone be disappeared, he start attacks Mario his close combat skills, so Mario goes same against Naruto. Mario speaks to Naruto during they fists each other.

"Naruto! It is…" He speaks like that for each fist he took from Naruto. "…not what you thought!" He took another fist again after that. "I just appeared…right here mysteriously!"

"Huh? Then how…did you got…here?!"

"That's what…I want to…know!"

They continue fight each other as the battle will end by only one condition is to defeat all opponents to win. They have no choice because Naruto got Mario into it. Naruto fisted against Mario as his smash attack. Mario was about to be ring-out but not that strong enough yet, he land roughly against the floor. Naruto is summoning another clone but this time, only one clone. He holds his hand toward to the clone as the clone is moving its hands around that hand to create the blue aura as known of chakra. Mario gets up and just noticed the item just got appeared as the item is a seal paper to prevent the chakra. Naruto got a surprise face as he can see that but that item is too closer to Mario. Mario noticed shocked Naruto as it might make him think it would be useful item for him against Naruto. They all are starting to race to grab that paper as all-or-nothing gamble for them.

"Don't you dare to get that!"

"Sorry, Naruto!"

Naruto knew that he didn't make to get that seal paper away from Mario but he can attack Mario by using the chakra ball as known of Rasengan. When it is done, the clone disappeared and Naruto starts throw to attack Mario with Rasengan in his hand as soon as he is in the range with Mario.

"Rasengan!"

Suddenly, Mario didn't actually touch the seal paper as it was another trick for Naruto by he rolls around attacking Naruto and then he gives his smash fist against Naruto again as he took that bad hit from behind. Naruto is too surprised that Mario know how to act like a ninja while Mario is not a real ninja and he can see that he is about to get out of the Hidden Leaf Village gate as ring-out as he landed outside.

"OW! You really got me!"

"Y-yeah… you okay, Naruto?" Mario comes near to Naruto to check.

"Yeah, I am okay. What is your name?"

"I am Mario."

"Congrats for your first win, Mario." Naruto smiled at Mario as he sits up.

"Thank you… Naruto, by any chance, did you meet anyone you never met? Just like me?"

"I am not sure but I saw a strange star that was floated somewhere in the forest as I was just returning to here by completed my mission. It has two black eyes."

"A power star?"

"I think it shall be if it does not existed to us, just like you. If you don't hurry, it will float away as I did saw that last time before it got out of my vision while my return. It goes this way." He pointed the direction where he was returned from.

"Oh okay, thanks a lot, Naruto!" Mario starts to that direction after he waved at Naruto for thanks to have an honor battle. Naruto waved back as well.

Why is the power star doing in the forest? Will his friends still be okay as he didn't get enough information from them but a power star? Will Mario make to arrive to see if the power star does existed right in forest, like Naruto said? Let's see what happened in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 03

_Disclaimer – For the readers who didn't read either chapter 01 and 02, please go back to those chapters for the disclaimer texts._

* * *

From all of the previous chapters, Mario and his friends saw the dark purple sky and they is teleported into the giant Final Destination stage to see new strange opponents they faced in the other side. Mario was about to ask who they are but no luck for him because of that they all were sucked into the black hole below them. He mysteriously appeared in the Hidden Leaf Village and got ambushed in the battle against the young ninja named Naruto. Mario was the winner of this battle and was told that a strange star floated in the forest, so Mario decided to rush to catch it to figure out what is going on.

So the story goes…

Chapter 3 – The worse problem of family, brother versus brother!

Mario continues to run and find the strange star with two black eyes as he thought it shall be the power star but why could it be existed in this place as well? He also thought another question as 'Would my friends be here too?' in his mind. When he just exited the forest as he stepped on the head of one of two giant statues from both sides of waterfall.

"Whoa… Nice statues… but no luck for find a power star… wonder if it did crossed this waterfall…" He is checking how depth the waterfall is and it's pretty deep for the humans, not to the ninjas like Naruto. "Jeez… I can't jump across this kind of depth!"

"Then give up." A voice just spoke to Mario from the other side.

"Huh? Who's there?" He starts look up at the person who just spoke to him.

"Oh my… you don't remember me, Brother Mario?" Luigi in a green suit stands on the same spot of both the statues.

"Oh Luigi! Glad you are safe!"

"Safe? I don't think there would be safe to us at all. Because you don't really care about me, just because you don't remember my voice! It made me feel like unsafe right now!"

"W-what are you talk about, Brother Luigi?" Mario starts think like something wrong with Luigi.

"I guess my sensei were right about you so much. Do you know what this place is? This is The Valley of the Death, where Naruto and his lost friend fought before, as my sensei told me about this."

"Wait… your sensei? Who is your sensei?"

"You won't need to know about this! DIE! Luigi Rocket!" He starts build his energy in his legs muscles and his head as well.

"Wait, Brother Luigi! Don't do it!"

Failed to respond Luigi's attention, he released his energy to send himself across from that side to Mario's side as he aims at his own brother, Mario. If he does not move out of its way, it would be critical damage for Mario. Mario just rolled out of its way and Luigi landed on the Mario-side statue's head and dashed toward to Mario without take a quick breath.

"Stop it, Luigi!"

Luigi continues to dash against Mario as he fists about ten times on Mario, all of the ten blows has been landed on Mario and he were fell back into the river from the final tenth fist. Mario felt the pain from his own brother's fists.

"Come on! I know you that you don't really care about me, Mario! Prove me that you don't really care about me! It is the only way to save your life because I am not holding myself back from you as…kill you, Mario."

"Luigi! I am not making any funny things on you! What wrong with you?" Mario shouted at Luigi to try reach Luigi's ear but Luigi's emotion of anger remain same like it didn't work to accept Mario's words.

Luigi begins with a leap onto Mario with his spin kick and then Mario has no choice but jumps upward with a fist up against Luigi's jaw as soon as his leg spin give an opening for Mario to get his fist go through up.

"Mario Uppercut!"

With the critical hit, Luigi fell back into the river as well and Mario landed back in the river too.

Luigi rub his jaw as he sits up, he smirked at Mario.

"Yeah, that's right… You don't really want me anymore."

"N-n-no… That is not what you think, Luigi…"

"Enough with your lies! I can feel the pain in my jaw with your Mario Uppercut! So stop playing to be innocent!"

He stands up and throws ten green fireballs in a second in wide-ranged as five fireballs per row as he yelled "Fireballs!" Amazing, Mario thought as he see Luigi used ten fireballs in a second like he have some strange speed somehow… but right now, he just have to focus on those fireballs coming ahead at him. He starts counter with his own four orange fireballs against the middle which gives Mario a chance to escape the ten fireballs. He knew that if he jumps over it, Luigi would surprise him as a surprise attack. Mario starts dash through that space he just countered and they both start diving against each other.

They grab each other and then land in the river, they both didn't get chance to stand up as the river push their bodies toward to the waterfall while they both are just struggling each other, showing each other their emotions how angry they are. Since they both are humans, unlike ninjas who know how to survive this waterfall as either Naruto and his lost friend, they might die as once they get into the waterfall.

Suddenly, Mario's shoulder part of overall just caught to be hooked by a large rock from the cliff of the waterfall. It causes them lost the struggle fight and Luigi was nearly fell down the waterfall by holding Mario's shoes. Mario start worried about Luigi's life is in danger. He is unable to reach Luigi's hands because his arms are too short to reach.

"Luigi! Reach my hands!"

"No! We die together then!"

Luigi begins tilt himself while holding Mario's shoes to get his overall rip off the rock but thoughtless for Luigi, Mario's shoes are too wet from waterfall and his gloves are wet too to slip off his shoes as Luigi alone fall down.

"LUIGI!!!"

SPLASH!

Mario can't help with that as he shut his eyes closed tightly as he don't want to see that… and then he opened his right eye to peek at Luigi down… suddenly, he opened his eyes to look at it. Luigi's parts of body are actually separated like a broken action-figure doll and Luigi's skin are some torn as a strange purple-colored crystal.

"W-what…? Polygon…? Why does it got here and tricked me as a fake Luigi…?"

He starts recover himself from been falling down the waterfall and made to cross the river which means he is on the side of fake Luigi's side. Mario does not understand everything to his mind. Too many questions he questioned himself. Suddenly, he starts notice the flashing light from inside the other-side forest as he is on the right track. He starts to chase that flashing light inside that forest but he is still worried too much about the real Luigi from that death of waterfall.

What is that Polygon doing there? Why does this Polygon dressed up like a real Luigi and act like a hater of Mario? Who is 'my sensei'? Will his feelings about that death of the fake Luigi shake away than the "real" Luigi? Will he able to find the power star? Let's see what happened to next chapter!


	4. Chapter 04

_Disclaimer – For the readers who didn't read either chapter 01 and 02, please go back to those chapters for the disclaimer texts."_

* * *

From all of the previous chapters, Mario and his friends saw the dark purple sky and is teleported into the giant Final Destination stage to meet the strange people without get a chance to know about each other by sucked into the black hole. Mario alone landed into the Hidden Leaf Village and fought against Naruto to understand why he was here. Claimed that a strange star with two black eyes float in forest as Mario went to find that and were forced to fight to death with his own brother but was faked by a Polygon at waterfall. Mario's feelings about Luigi's death won't go away as he continues run to find that flashing light…

So the story goes…

Chapter 04 – Mario's bad day!

Mario continues to chase that flashing light that was nearly fade away in the forest. He can't let the feeling about fake Luigi's death go because he still thinks there is something wrong with Luigi or might be dead either… He speeds up like he want to grab that power star he claimed and try to use the mysterious power from the power star to see himself into real Luigi in hurry.

He just arrived a cave that rest on the ground as it has a passage through in the cave. There is a flashing light as the torch light but he see something else as the colorful flashing light as he think it shall be the power star went into this cave. He went into the cave in rush without caution. From somewhere that Mario was insensible stalked, a shadow shape person just appeared after Mario entered.

Inside the cave, he still run and run to reach the power star but suddenly, he were stopped by have a kunai stabbed on the floor in front of him. He looks up at the direction it was threw, with his angry face to show that he don't have much time to fight. Another ninja appeared before him as dressed a white robe with black pants that does not look fat legs to that ninja Mario was about to be challenged, a purple rope as the belt. A darker blue-haired ninja stands up before Mario.

"Invader, you have no right to enter my sensei's base freely."

"Get out of my way! I don't have much time to fight with you! I need something that is important to me to check if all of my friends are all right!"

"…all of your friends? Want to know if they are all right? It nearly reminds me of the blonde boy I almost killed from the Valley of the Death."

"?!" Mario starts remember that line from the fake Luigi…

**Flashback**

"Do you know what this place is? This is The Valley of the Death, where Naruto and his lost friend fought before, as my sensei told me about this." The fake Luigi as a Polygon talked to Mario at that place on each head of the two statues that is held by the sides of waterfall.

**End Flashback**

"Wait… You are a lost friend of Naruto?!"

That ninja person looks down when he heard what Mario just asked, like he is disappointed to hear that "friend" to that ninja person. He looked up back at Mario.

"Yes… Sasuke is the name and you will not remember my name after this fight!"

"No! I don't have time for that!"

"Too bad!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's speed is too fast than Captain Falcon he fought before. He took a cheap and first attack against Mario by have the handle of sword he carried in the belt stabbed against Mario's stomach area. Mario sent and rolled back from Sasuke and he recovered himself to get stand up, dashing against Sasuke in hurry. Sasuke closed his eyes calmly as he can see how much anger Mario's face has been written over.

"I see… This fight will belong to me if you keep who you are right now…"

He twisted himself around with his arms in midair as soon as Mario is in Sasuke's range, his white robe in arm parts are winding. Suddenly, he strikes with bended index finger against Mario's wound where Sasuke's first attack was at. Mario suddenly fell down with his arms hold his own chest tightly, feel how much bad that pain he just took in two blows. If it were in video game as Brawl, Mario is the loser right that point now.

"That is how you lost your sense to win, just like me in the past… So I have to kill you to stop remind me of the past I hate for…"

Sasuke begins draw his long sword and jumps up for a jump-down stab. Mario just starts to think why he is doing… He knew it is not himself as the one he was before, just like Sasuke said about how to win. Sasuke begins to drop down with his sword prepared to kill Mario. Mario try to start remember the first day of the tournament…

**Flashback**

The entire first group that was just first created to be appeared in the first-ever tournament they were dragged into, Mario and Luigi were together right there while with others. Mario was looked at Luigi.

"Luigi, you don't have to come to fight here…"

"Mario… I know but I have to be brave and prove them that I am strong enough to survive… even if I have to fight you… please let me be strong as almost as you… and I want to be like you, brother…"

"Luigi… All right, good luck!" Mario made a good smile with his thumb up as he accepted his own brother Luigi's decision…

**End Flashback**

Mario surprised as he remembered what he just did for Luigi. He didn't thought about that day he accepted Luigi's decision since he got into the Hidden Leaf Village alone. He has to understand and accept to continue to not worrying about him too much.

"Die!" Sasuke yelled from above.

Suddenly, he stabbed against the log instead Mario and he closed his eyes as he knows how it happened. Mario with kneed down and Naruto stands next to him, a pink-haired girl is with them as well. Her hands are glowing teal-colored chakra to heal Mario's wound where Sasuke struck twice.

"Hello Naruto and Sakura."

"Sakura?" Mario asked as he looked at that girl is named Sakura.

"Nice to meet you, Mario. He told me about you."

"Sasuke! Please stop it and come back to us!"

"Why do I have to?" He stands up and turns around to face them. "All you did is just playing games instead training to be stronger. I had to be stronger for to get avenge all of my clan!"

Naruto sighed. "I know…but still I grow stronger sometimes on my own and sometimes by help from the friends I made! That is my true strength!"

Mario heard what Naruto said and he start agreed with Naruto as he stands up with Naruto.

"Yeah, that's right… I also made many friends to have all of us grown stronger! Even my brother Luigi grows himself to be strong as his wish for me instead to protect him because he also made friends as well!"

Sasuke just started to be silent as he heard about Mario and his 'brother' Luigi.

"The more friends you make, the more strength you all become!" Mario yelled as he did use that before with his other friends included his brother Luigi.

There is an evil laugh from somewhere in this room they are in. A new person just came in between the heroes and Sasuke as that person dressed almost same as Sasuke's, completely same belt actually. That person has a long hair that reaches to below his chest behind. Naruto get mad as soon as he sees that person.

"Orochimaru!"

"Mario, he is the worse enemy to us!" Sakura informed to Mario as she get ready.

"Mario?" Orochimaru looked at him in between Naruto and Sakura. "I don't sense any strong chakra from you…but you almost look like one of my new students."

"He is just like Naruto, sensei. Just too weak."

Mario is surprised what they both just said as the clues about the fake Luigi he fought. 'Sensei' and 'you almost look like one of my new students.' It does mean to the fake Luigi that he asked a question, 'Who is your sensei?' which means the sensei is Orochimaru.

"So it's you, Orochimaru! You tried to fool me by have your student who look like my brother and try to kill me!"

Sasuke continues silent.

"Oh? I didn't know that. Perhaps I made a mistake?" Orochimaru chuckled softly but evilly. He put his hand into his robe then takes something out of his robe as known of a shining power star. "I wonder what that is."

"No!" Mario begins to surprise that the power star is in the wrong hand as he holds his hand toward to Orochimaru to beg not use the power of the power star.

"No? Perhaps it seem that it might be helpful to me that much." Orochimaru chuckled again.

Sasuke continued silent but listening. Orochimaru starts to insert that power star into his chest as his body glow bright…turns into darker… Mario is too late to recover it from Orochimaru as Orochimaru is the new himself with the new dark power by the power star. His skin is just little changed to dark than gray, his eyes glows bright yellow, his hands turns into dragon-like paws. He laughed evilly.

"Yes! That is the power I wanted mostly! Now I can destroy anyone I want!"

"I don't think so."

"Huh?" Orochimaru is surprised as looking at Sasuke, the one who just spoke to him. "What do you mean by that?" He yelled.

"Naruto… Mario… Sakura… It seems that I am tricked for the entire time I was with him… Care to take him down as a team?" Sasuke get ready with his long sword as he is facing against powered Orochimaru.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Naruto spoke happily and he began to be ready to fight as well.

"Me three!" Sakura joined.

"And I will be in your team as well, everyone!" Mario stepped in front of between Naruto and Sakura. He begins to show a true Mario everyone knew him as giving a ready-for-fight taunt…

Orochimaru growled loudly. "Then I will destroy all of you!"

Whoa… It seems that Mario has a first team battle as a handicap match…but which team will be the winner of that battle? Mario and Naruto team, the one who will stop the evil? Or the powerful Orochimaru with the power star, the one who just became an unstoppable evil ninja? Let's see what happened to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 05

_I made up one thing in this chapter, and that does not existed in Naruto series. To members who work on, please don't delete this chapter or delete my account. I only just make it be very interesting to read, all right? Just give me a warning and let it be stay. Okay?_

_Disclaimer – For the readers who didn't read either chapter 01 and 02, please go back to those chapters for the disclaimer texts._

* * *

From all of the previous chapters, Mario and his friends just saw the sky turned into dark purple and they were teleported into the giant Final Destination stage to meet the unnamed people in the other side. They were sucked into the black hole from below and Mario alone landed to fight Naruto at the Hidden Leaf Village then was told that there has a strange star in forest. Mario rushed there and forced to be fought against the fake Luigi to weaken Mario's feelings and senses but finally shook away from Sasuke's small words for big help to understand. The worse enemy with the power star appeared before Mario and his new friends…have begun the team battle…

So the story goes…

Chapter 05 – Handicap match is bad idea…but good against powered Orochimaru?

"Then I will destroy all of you!" Powered Orochimaru yelled as he is getting ready to fight against all of Mario's friends included himself. His dark aura appears over his body.

"He is little different from what we just saw before… What was that star you knew, Mario?" Sakura asked as she is already ready to fight.

"It's a power star. It powers anyone who uses it up too much… Bad news if it falls in the wrong hand." Mario answered as he sighed that he knew that he was too late for it. He is also already ready to fight.

"Bad news or good news, we will always make good news! Right?" Naruto cheered to Sakura and Mario. They start smiling and nodding for agreeing.

"Hmph, don't try to cheer me up…" Sasuke said to Naruto because he grew a bad boy by Orochimaru for nearly three years after he left the Hidden Leaf Village. "Sharingan!" His black eyes turn into the red pupils with three black dots in the circle at middle of each pupil.

Mario just takes a quick attack as a first attack, by begin with fists against Orochimaru but it seems that Orochimaru does not take any serious damage. In video-game case, his health could be like 800 points as 200 times the number of his opponents.

"Y-yes! I feel no pain!" He punched hard against Mario to push him back as Naruto with Sasuke jumps over sent-back Mario and they both begins with spinning kick against Orochimaru's head, both kicks hit on each side of head. Orochimaru decided to not needed to guard from everything but still he have to destroy everything fast. He swings his each arm against them away hardly. All of male characters he pushed back are hit against the wall at same time as if it only takes ten seconds after Mario's first attack.

Sakura punches against his chest but she just used the jutsu she was taught by Tsunade to power her strength up greatly. Suddenly, it was a clone of Orochimaru. He reappeared behind her as he is already spinning kicking against her behind but she blocked it a second before landed on her head. The other heroes are just coming back to fight against Orochimaru as Mario just used his fireballs against him, Naruto with his clone carried the real Naruto and the clone throw him toward against Orochimaru for speed boost, and finally Sasuke with his greatly speed goes the first attack before others as he cut Orochimaru's arm to push him away from Sakura. Once Sasuke successfully did that, Orochimaru stepped back with one step but he got a hit on his head behind by Mario's fireball to push him forward instead. He stepped forward back as Naruto's aim is back to normal as he punches Orochimaru's head hard. Sakura just turns around her right direction as she gives Orochimaru another punch into his chest again, this time she got him! He is pushed back against the ceiling as punch in a hole of ceiling. He landed on the ground outside of his base. He growled softly as wonder why he is so slow to attack back.

Heroes jumped out of the hole from the base to have them are on the same ground with Orochimaru. He kneed up as he is in pissed off mood but then he gives them his grin. They are getting curious what did he grinned for…

"Fool… Think you would able to beat me like those hits. I was just dropping my guard because of you are so weak against my new power with this power star the red guy just mentioned!"

"Damn!" Naruto yelled in angry.

"Speaking of my new power, perhaps it's time to demo all of you with that to test!"

He begins to release the unlimited power to make him transform into something monstrous body and chakra. His body grow larger up to almost as Giga Bowser's height as a purple snake humanoid body. His mouth grows wider with acid saliva out of his mouth. His dragon-like hands grow larger, just enough to grip one human in it to break all of the bones. His tail is too long as he is using that against the heroes to hit them at once. Each hero hit the trees then land on the ground like they are not that strong enough against that demon.

"Excellent! I think I need a new name of this form… What about Snakestroyer? It combined with Snake and Destroyer."

"Damn!" Naruto fisted against the ground as he think what he is at is not enough to win, he is trying to get up to continue fight.

"Acid Spit!" Snakestroyer just spit its saliva at each hero. Naruto goes and grabs Mario to take them both out of the acid spit. He does it just because he saw Sasuke goes to knocked-out Sakura.

"How can we beat that demon?"

"That's what I like to know…" Sasuke grows little worried as he is trying to study the moves Snakestroyer made but it's almost impossible for him to copy those kind of attacks.

Mario in Naruto's arms just woke up from little unconscious as he is back in fight but not that easy against that demon. He just noticed some strange red mushrooms next to him where Naruto just landed at.

"Put me down, Naruto!"

He does. Mario crawled toward to those red mushrooms and looks closer what the stem look like as he grabs it to twist.

"Curse Mark!" Sasuke released the mark from his neck to increase his strength up greatly as he hopes it help a lot or he will be in trouble to handle it. Many black dots come out from that mark to cover over his body skin as he has a dark purple aura as well. But it is not what he is doing for, he transforms into the next level of curse mask as a black four-point star fades into his face, his eyes turn into the black eyes with same pupils of Sharingan, his skin grow little dark and body grow little oni-like, and the hand-like bat-like wings come out of his each scapula.

"Go ahead, Sasuke… It won't stop me that much, even your brother." Snakestroyer chuckled.

"Don't you dare to make fun on me! Dark Chidori!" He is doing his hand seals to release the Chidori jutsu to charge up, the color is the black instead blue.

"Kyuubi Rasengan!" Flaming Naruto, included his clone, joined with Sasuke to charge up to create a chakra ball in Naruto's hand as that chakra is the red instead blue. Flaming Naruto is as known of 'Kyuubi Naruto.' Snakestroyer decide to let them do to prove them that it is so strong than them. When they both are ready, they begin dash toward to it.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Eat them!" Mario just started throw two red mushrooms to them as they catch his attention and they both grab each mushroom for them during dashing. They have no choice if it is poisoned or not but to trust Mario because they only have one way to end against Snakestroyer or otherwise they will be dead by either poisoned mushroom or Snakestroyer. They begin eat fast before they start land their attack against the demon. Suddenly, they grow into giant-sized!

"WHAT!" Snakestroyer is very surprised. It wants to escape those attacks but failed because giant-sized Sakura just appeared behind it and grab it to hold it. "NO! Let me go!"

"Do it!" Sakura yelled in pain from the last blow she had as she want Naruto and Sasuke to attack that demon with no matter. They still decided to do it for Sakura and end of the terror of Snakestroyer.

"Damn! Acid Beam!" Snakestroyer begins to vomit the acid against Kyuubi Naruto and Sasuke to end their jutsu instead let them do.

"Dark Kyuubi Chidori Rasengan!" Kyuubi Naruto and Sasuke yelled at same time as they combine their powerful attack into one giant attack, Naruto's right hand with Sasuke's left hand. They knew that works because if against each other, it will be more like to negate their attack and might be the attack war as the stronger attack win…but if join each other like that, it will increase the attack power instead. They now start with the war against Acid Beam. They all are trying to push the attack closer to the opponent. But suddenly, it got a big critical damage from that new combined jutsu because that new jutsu is just too stronger than Acid Beam. It does push the demon back but since Sakura with her amazing strength in giant-size, she push the demon toward to that attack to keep damaging until the last bit of that jutsu that would damage it lastly. The demon roared loudly in the pain.

"Sakura! Let me have him!"

The Naruto heroes look at Mario as giant-sized too, and he nodded once at them to trust on him. Naruto and Sasuke stop continues as soon as they both feel that jutsu is getting end and they steps back. Sakura begins throw the demon toward to Mario with a stronger punch against the demon since she already grabbed the demon as the first of two parts with throw techniques in the video game. The demon begins look at Mario's hand that he held an item that look like a smash ball.

"Time to end, Orochimaru! Giant Flaming Fireballs!"

He grips that item to release the unlimited power to attack. He is on the fire as he begins to release about ten giant redder fireballs against the demon to send that demon up into the sky due to the end of the demon's health at once.

"NO! I HATE YOU!!!" Snakestroyer yelled loudly enough to have them hear its scream.

"We did it, everybody!" Sakura begins to yell happily as she can relax the end of this stimulation. Kyuubi Naruto and Sasuke lowered their stats as normal. "Glad I just woke up and got a third mushroom from Mario to hold him on time!"

"Hmph. Don't get me wrong, Naruto, I alone want to kill him." Sasuke warned to Naruto as Naruto knew that Sasuke only want to kill his brother Itachi who killed all of Sasuke's clans except himself.

"Fine with me… but hey Mario, how can we return to nor-" Suddenly, Naruto's answer just arrived as they starts grow small back to normal-sized. "Oh, never mind. Big thanks for help us!"

"No problem, Naruto. What the…?" Suddenly, Mario is beginning to been sucked by the strange black hole above him. He knew that kind of black hole and let the others know it's okay to let him go because they just starts to worry to rescue Mario. "I guess it's time for me to go… but it's great to have fun with you to fight for the good!" He smiles with his thumb up at them.

"Mario! Come back when you get a chance! I want a rematch with you!" Naruto yelled as he smirked with his thumb back to Mario like they both have a new friend for each other.

"Okay, I will then!"

All except Sasuke who dislike to wave at someone are waving to each other for goodbye…would it be?

In the space, the demon just transformed back into normal Orochimaru as he just lost the power star. He is trying to reach it back to him but suddenly, his feet glow from right there up to his head as there is a gold plate that his feet stands on like he is going to turn into a trophy. He yelled many "no" as he doesn't want to turn into that. He starts to look at the power star that was grabbed by a giant mysterious hand and whoever or whatever just begins to speak Orochimaru.

"You have failed on me, Orochimaru… Be a trophy!"

"Wait! Give me another chance to defeat them!" Silence while he is still turning into the trophy of Orochimaru. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Who was that just spoke to Orochimaru before his end of life as a trophy? Where that black hole will take Mario to? What are next… the more troubles? Mario still has no luck to find his friends or Luigi either… are they still alive or are they turned into trophy, just like Orochimaru? Let's see what happened to the next chapter!

* * *

_For the records I heard so farther, any weird mushroom CAN be poisoned. So be careful to pick them up for eat while your survival in the woods. That is why Naruto and Sasuke wondered if it is poisoned or not._

_I also made up two things that does not existed in Naruto series. "Snakestroyer" and "Dark Kyuubi Chidori Rasengan." I just put them there to imagine how awesome they are in your mind, readers. To FanFiction members who work on the website of this, please don't delete this chapter but just give me a warning to do not do it again. Just in any case, readers…_


End file.
